(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose couplings, and more particularly to such a hose coupling which has means to stop the locking levers thereof in position when the locking levers are turned to a locking position to lock a plug/male connecting element in the coupling body thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A regular hose coupling is generally comprised of a female connector and a male connector connected to the female connector. The female connector comprises two side openings, and two locking levers pivoted to its two opposite sides and turned in and out of the side openings to lock/unlock the male connector. When locked, the locking levers tend to be forced out of the locking position when the hose coupling is vibrated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,374 shows a hose coupling design in which the female connector comprises a clamping lever and a locking lever at each side, and an arrangement which includes spring, pin, face and button is provided at each side for holding down the corresponding locking lever in the locking position. This design of hose coupling is functional, however its maintenance work is complicated. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,195; 4,295,670. These designs commonly use detachable locking pin to the locking lever in the locking position.